


can't deny your appetite

by kadma



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Bratting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Alexa's whole body glows pink with heat and exertion, her cute little ass flushed darkest of all.Written for Corporal Punishment in my@hc_bingo card.Written forthis promptat The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme 2017.





	can't deny your appetite

While bringing the palm of her hand down hard on Alexa’s bare ass, Mickie takes a moment to look, really _look_ at the young woman spread across her lap. She suppresses a shiver of delight. She coats her voice in sugar before she speaks.

“D’you want another one, dear?”

Alexa needs time to get her breath back. She’s been counting up to fifteen, gasping the whole time. Her whole body glows pink with heat and exertion, her cute little ass flushed darkest of all. Alexa looks over her shoulder; there’s a glint in her eye, a hint of a challenge. She puts out her bitten-raw bottom lip. When she speaks, it's like she's trying too hard to control her voice.

“Yes, mistress, please!”

Mickie asks why. She rubs slow, delicate circles on Alexa’s ass.

“I–I’ve been a bad girl, and I deserve–”

Mickie smacks her once more; Alexa’s words give way to a cry of pain, her face opening up in surprise. But she’s silent. She takes it. Mickie adores the sheer obedience Alexa gives to her elders, at least in this area of her life.

Oh, she'll admit it: she’s drunk on the power she has, heady on the way Alexa will do exactly what she asks, exactly what she _wants_ , just because she commands her to. It’s like being on top of the mountain again, the sweet young things in the locker room bowing at her feet, hanging on to her every word like she’s holy and to serve her is their only pleasure.

She continues with their little dance, waiting patiently while Alexa finds a breath to ask for another spank, and delivering on her promise, ask-and-receive, all the way until Alexa’s hiccups and soft sobs give way to her begging for forgiveness.

“I’m not mad anymore, sweetheart,” coos Mickie, running her fingers soothingly over Alexa’s dainty back. “I wanna reward you for takin’ your punishment so well.” Alexa’s thighs, sticky from her arousal, demand attention as she wriggles her ass around to get some sort of relief. “You wanna cuddle, or come?”

Alexa hesitates. Her breath escapes in hard little bursts.

Reluctantance costs her time, until she gives in and she speaks. “Whatever will make you happy, mistress.”

"That’s the right answer," Mickie says softly.

She leans forward; she takes her time inhaling the scent of Alexa’s dripping cunt. As her warm skin ghosts over sensitive flesh, Alexa’s breath hitches, but Mickie places her hands on Alexa’s thighs and holds her still. She wants to enjoy this. Alexa's close, already trembling from the humiliation of her punishment, but Mickie will enjoy every moment of bringing her to finish.

Mickie laps at the skin around Alexa's core, kissing her thighs and running her tongue along the edges of her bare mound. But she never quite reaches where Alexa wants it. The taste is so good, Mickie could do this all day. Alexa’s frustrated whimpers and twitching legs make her smile; until finally, Alexa breaks her silence.

"Please, Mickie, please, mistress, _please_."

"Oh, you know I love it when you ask so sweetly."

Mickie dives into the delight that is Alexa’s pussy. She messily kisses her lower lips, delving her tongue between those slick, wet folds. She presses her thumb to Alexa’s swollen nub as she holds her open, long, languid licks building speed and rhythm until she's so lost in the movement that Alexa's cries seen soft and far away when she knows them to be deafening. Unable to hold in her own enjoyment, she moans, her tongue deep in Alexa, and the vibration is enough to push her over the edge.

Alexa comes quickly and violently, shaking. Mickie takes the time to lap up every drop, grinding the flat of her tongue against Alexa’s quivering heat.

Alexa collapses into Mickie’s arms; Mickie loosens her grip, guiding their bodies away from the edge of the bed and into the middle. She’s got a crick in her neck from the awkward angle, but she’s sure Alexa’s in a lot more pain right now, and she wants to be the one to alleviate that. She holds the trembling young woman to her chest, murmuring sweet, soothing nothings into her ear, rubbing her hair and wiping the sweat from her damp forehead. Alexa nuzzles closer, burrowing into Mickie's chest.

Mickie places her finger under Alexa’s chin, forcing her to look up, and she’s smiling, albeit tiredly, the edges of exhaustion sneaking into her vision.

"Just hold on a minute longer, baby," she says.

Mickie darts to the bathroom and returns with a tube of aloe vera lotion, which she applies to Alexa’s sore behind, taking care not to press too hard. As Alexa sighs with contentment, moving into Mickie’s touch and curling into sleep, Mickie asks her one more question.

"Have you learned you lesson now?"

Alexa bites her lip; that defiant glint shines bright in her eyes as she replies, that yes, she’s learned enough. For now.


End file.
